<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scontroso by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478499">Scontroso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tarantola d'Africa [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Missing Scene, Self-Harm, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di drabble con Vegeta protagonista.<br/>Torre di carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/.<br/>Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tarantola d'Africa [44]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1039619</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nel profondo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.<br/>Prompt: 7. "And I will find the enemy within | Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin ," (Breaking Benjamin, Dear Agony)</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/ssjrose890/art/Vegeta-SSJ10-Poder-Prohibido-Render-1-852824356; Vegeta SSJ10 Poder Prohibido Render 1 BY SSJROSE890.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nel profondo</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta si conficcò le unghie nella carne, guardando il sangue gocciolare.</p><p>&lt; Voglio strapparmi la pelle di dosso. Odio ciò che sono: un misero schiavo, uno tra miliardi. Sarei potuto essere re, sarei potuto essere libero… O più probabilmente sono destinato ad essere un assassino ed un prigioniero.</p><p>Che differenza tra uno Tsufuru qualsiasi o un qualunque changelling? &gt; pensò. La sua vista si annebbiò e rischiò di cadere a terra, ondeggiando sul letto. Il liquido vermiglio macchiò il lenzuolo.</p><p>“Il mio vero nemico è dentro di me, posso sentirlo strisciare sotto la mia pelle. Per questo scavo a fondo”.</p><p> </p><p>[100].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Angels Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seguito di Nel profondo.<br/>Partecipa alla Hurt/Comfort Time indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.<br/>Link Torre di Carta: https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61836712&amp;fbclid=IwAR294FARX61iexs2ynwI2xvetU6Ym3yx7JQvKGC4YP1HhAfaySaK_a1RGA0.<br/>Prompt: Affondare le unghie nel polso.<br/>Scritta sentendo: Breaking Benjamin - Angels Fall (Official Lyric Video); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVl5MtdodLU.<br/>Ispirato a: Super Full Power SSJ4 Xeno Vegeta Render BY MohaSetif; https://www.deviantart.com/mohasetif/art/Super-Full-Power-SSJ4-Xeno-Vegeta-Render-853220115.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angels Fall</p><p> </p><p>Fuori dall’oblò stelle lontane.</p><p>“Smettetela, mio principe. Vi prego” supplicò Radish, stringendo la mano di Vegeta nella propria.</p><p>La sua coda castana stretta intorno ai fianchi, mentre quella di Vegeta ricadeva inerte, la peluria madida di sudore.</p><p>Il principe dei saiyan lo guardò con occhi liquidi. Cercò di rispondere, ma ricadde senza energie.</p><p>Radish lo afferrò al volo, stringendolo al petto muscoloso e lo fece stendere sul letto.</p><p>Le unghie di Vegeta erano ancora sporche di sangue, così come le lenzuola che stavano divenendo nero.</p><p>Radish utilizzò delle bende candide per fasciargli i polsi che si era scavato a fondo.</p><p> </p><p>[100].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gelosia volante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".<br/>Prompt: 53. “Vieni qui e dammi un abbraccio.”<br/>Ispirato a: https://www.deviantart.com/salvamakoto/art/Bulma-Volando-con-vegeta-855271092; Bulma Volando con vegeta BY salvamakoto.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gelosia volante</p><p> </p><p>“Vieni qui e dammi un abbraccio” disse Bulma, atterrando davanti al marito. Aveva sulle spalle delle ali di metallo collegate a dei propulsori.</p><p>Vegeta ghignò, inarcando un sopracciglio.</p><p>Domandò: “Che fai, ora voli?”.</p><p>Bulma sorrise, allargando le braccia.</p><p>“Ora che hai il teletrasporto, devo trovare un modo per starti dietro e tenerti d’occhio”.</p><p>Vegeta l’avvolse tra le braccia e le posò un bacio sulla fronte.</p><p>“Non ti fidi?” le domandò.</p><p>Bulma gli accarezzò il viso.</p><p>“Non mi fido del mondo che ti circonda”. Si lasciò cullare da lui, premendosi contro il suo petto muscoloso. Gli posò un bacio sul collo.</p><p> </p><p>[100].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prima trasformazione in supersaiyan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Partecipa all'Edizione Speciale: Corsa delle 24 Ore indetta dal forum Torre di Carta.<br/>Prompt: 56. Sogni risplendono, Linea 77+Tiziano Ferro.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prima trasformazione in supersaiyan</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Io sono il tempo, sono lo spazio e i desideri sono i miei tentacoli.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>&lt; Ho i sensi che mi confondono, ho solo rabbia che devo assolutamente estinguere.</p><p>Sento che con la mia sola aura distrugge tutto quello che ho intorno.</p><p>Il desiderio non ha altra via di fuga. Voglio essere supersaiyan, non esiste più nient’altro. Non posso più vivere nell’ombra di Kakaroth &gt;.</p><p>Vegeta iniziò a gridare e gettò indietro la testa, mentre i suoi capelli mori si tingevano di riflessi dorati. Ciocche brillavano e si spegnevano, le sue urla sempre più alte.</p><p>&lt; Insana fobia lucida mi assale confondendo ogni mio singolo ricordo &gt;.              </p><p>“Non sopporto di morire ogni giorno di più, agonizzante nella monotonia, innocuo e banale!” sbraitò, trasformandosi.</p><p> </p><p>[108].</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Guardia del corpo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>» "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"<br/>» Prompt: 5. Bodyguard AU<br/>» N° parole: 171<br/>Lista: PumpFic 2020<br/>Fandom: Dragon Ball<br/>Mi sono rifatta a questo film: https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guardia_del_corpo_(film).</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ispirato a: How to handle a Cat BY Kamikaze-666; https://www.deviantart.com/kamikaze-666/art/How-to-handle-a-Cat-403098627.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guardia del corpo</p><p> </p><p>Solo la luce del televisore illuminava il salottino privato ricavato dal capanno.</p><p>Vegeta ascoltava la voce vibrante e triste della cantante del video musicale. Bulma aveva i capelli agghindati in un chignon e sembrava star per piangere, mentre stringeva spasmodicamente il microfono.</p><p>&lt; Fino ad ora ha fatto di tutto per non sembrare una donna in pericolo. Finendo per apparire ai miei occhi come sciocca e irresponsabile.</p><p>Mi ero ormai convinto fosse una gallina insopportabile &gt; rifletté Vegeta, massaggiandosi il mento.</p><p>&lt; Ora capisco che mostra ciò che è veramente solo quando canta. Si esprime solo attraverso la musica.</p><p>È una donna sola, con un figlio a carico. Tutti, compresa la sorella, la invidiano per il suo successo ed i suoi soldi. Lei è un bersaglio perfetto, che non vuole perdere la sua libertà a qualsiasi costo &gt;.</p><p>Un venticello gelido, che filtrava dalla finestra, gli scompigliò i capelli neri a fiamma.</p><p>“Che tu lo voglia o no, ‘Briefs’, io ti proteggerò. Come bodyguard non ho mai fallito un incarico” promise.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>